Draco and Harry, Sitting in a tree
by The NightOwl38
Summary: <html><head></head>A short oneshot in which Draco finds himself seated awkwardly next to Harry in a tree...</html>


**Authors Note:** _Hey! This is my first fanfic posted on this site, so it's probably going to have loads of errors in both the grammar and writing technique. The idea just popped into my head when i was listening to the song _'Draco and Harry' _by _'The Whomping Willows' _and i thought it would be cute! Reviews are very much appreciated, even if you hated it. I always want to improve my writing!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. If i did, Draco and Harry would be together right now. _  
><em>

Draco stared out at the blue sky from his perch in the tree, smiling slightly. It was a pleasantly warm summer day, almost the end of term, and Draco was already missing Hogwarts. Though he would never tell anyone this, he loved Hogwarts dearly, and was sad to return to his stiff, proper mansion at the end of the year.

A sudden noise behind him made him turn. Harry Potter was scrambling up to sit on Draco's branch, apparently not having noticed the pale teen. "Excuse me, Potter, but…" The rest of his words were cut off by a small gasp. Draco's voice seemed to have startled Harry, making the boy slip backwards.

Draco's eyes widened as he lunged forward and grabbed the front of Potter's robes. Harry stared at him with his startlingly green eyes, and for a moment Draco toyed with the idea of dropping the hero of the wizarding world out of a tree… but then his common sense got the best of him and he hoisted the other boy up.

"Um… thanks." Harry muttered awkwardly after he had finished catching his breath.

"Couldn't have the death of the Chosen One on my hands, could I? The whole word would be inconsolable." Draco sneered, slipping into their familiar pattern of argument.

"Yeah…" The black-haired boy said absently, not seeming to have paid attention. There was something different about Harry… he had dark shadows under his eyes, and his usual messy-last-minute state was even more pronounced than usual.

"Are you alright, Potter?" Draco asked before he could stop himself. His cheeks flushed a light pink when Harry looked at him.

"No, actually, I'm not." Harry said after a moments awkward pause, grimacing. "Ginny broke up with me."

The Slytherin was taken aback by this news. Potter's weasel girlfriend had always seemed so devoted… "The Weasel got tired of being your rabid fangirl, then?" Draco asked, hiding his actual curiosity with a slight.

"She said that I wasn't paying enough attention to her." Harry seemed deaf to sarcasm and insults.

"Ah. Well, it's hard to love an animal." Draco snorted.

Then Harry's green eyes met his. "Actually, she was right. I wasn't interested in _that_ relationship anymore."

Draco couldn't help but notice the emphasis Potter put on 'that.' Was he moving on so quickly? "Then what relationship does 'The Player Who Lived' want?" Draco rolled his eyes and looked back out at the sky.

Suddenly, he felt himself pinned against the tree by Harry's arms. "Potter, wha-' he found the rest of his sentence blocked by a pair of lips on his, startlingly soft yet with an underlying urgency that was hard to ignore.

The blond boy couldn't move. He stayed frozen, back pressed against the tree, while Harry's lips pressed against his once, twice; and then the pressure was gone. Draco dared to open his eyes then, and they were met with a pair of hesitant green ones.

"…." Draco opened his mouth, and then closed it quickly. He had nothing to say.

"No, I wasn't paying attention to her." Harry breathed, almost to himself.

"Whu… what the hell was that, Potter?" Draco tried to put some acid in his tone, but all he could manage was confusion… and maybe slight awe, but Potter didn't need to know that.

"Well, you asked what relationship i wanted!" Harry told him defensively, blushing.

"You didn't need to bloody kiss me!" Draco almost shouted, just failing to sound horrified and angry.

"You asked!" Harry's green eyes were shining with angry tears of rejection, but he turned his head away.

Draco stared at him in horror. He had helped his enemy into a tree, goaded him into talking about his relationship problems, been _kissed by him_, and now made him cry. The thing that bugged him was, he actually felt bad to see tears in those green eyes… knowing they had been put there by him…

Draco suddenly grabbed Harry's face in his hands, pulling the boy towards him. He pressed his lips hesitantly to Harry's and felt the other boy react. Malfoy was pushed up against the tree, but he didn't care, not even when the tree started to leave marks on his shoulders. He was being kissed better than he had ever been kissed before, by his suppressed crush of five years. Nothing else mattered now besides the hands holding him, the voice gasping his name…

As they broke apart, their breathing somewhat erratic, a song popped into Draco's head. And old song that he used to sing as a child, to tease kids who had a crush.

_Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree._

_S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G_

Now he added his own part to the end…

_Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree._

_F-A-L-L-I-N-G_

_In love._

**Where art thou, sweet reviewer? Dost thou take a chance and review, or hurry on thy way, so that thee may avoid making this Author's day?**_  
><em>


End file.
